From Utility Model DE-GM 88 07 219 there has become known an elevator lift installation with a frame which reaches from the floor of the lowest story up to the ceiling of the uppermost story, and which serves as a guide element for a lift cage. The frame has, below the ceiling of the upper story, a platform consisting of crossbeams for an electric motor, a lift hoisting winch and a switching installation. The lift cage slides on rollers upon the inner sides of angle irons of the frame. Lift cables are fed to a cable drum and wound on and unwound in the opposite sense by way of two deflecting rollers disposed at the height of the platform.
A disadvantage of such known equipment is in that the arrangement of the drive unit and the cable guide is not suitable for a lift installation with a counterweight. It is further disadvantageous that the drive unit, which is arranged below the ceiling, which includes the motor and lift hoisting winch as well as the switching installation, is reachable only with difficulty for servicing operations.